emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8135 (27th April 2018)
Plot The Spencers are still trying to come to terms with Ali's sudden death. Dan has agreed to help Rachel and Sean with the funeral arrangements and vows to focus on his children but he's still annoyed at Daz for telling Amelia that Ali's dead instead of letting him break the news. Joe gifts Noah some new games which annoys Charity. Vanessa is concerned that Tracy meeting up with Bails again today but Charity assures her Tracy is safe as Bails is up for a promotion and won't do anything to risk that. She also reveals Bails offered her £20k to keep quiet. Vanessa cannot believe Charity is even considering it. Helen, the client Rishi has taken a shine to arrives back at the factory for another meeting with Jai. Frank asks Rishi for a pay rise but Rishi cannot pay him more than the others but offers Frank a larger loan if he does him a favour. Vanessa reminds Charity that if she takes Bails' money, she'll never get justice. She's adamant Charity cannot accept it. Amelia wishes she could've said goodbye to her mum and questions why the family is so unlucky. Dan assures Amelia they're going to be all right and she won't lose him too. Charity and Vanessa watch as Tracy laughs and jokes with Bails. Daz begins propping up the bar as soon as the pub opens. Having witnessed Charity watching him and Tracy, Bails walks into the backroom where he chucks Charity a bag of cash, questioning if they have a deal. Dan, Kerry and Amelia visit the church to pray for Ali. When Charity offers to take Vanessa to a fancy restaurant, Vanessa realises Charity has taken Bails' money. She proceeds to lecture Charity about taking the money, insisting she's worth so much more and stating it's not too late to send Bails down. Charity begs Vanessa not to lecture her on stuff she doesn't understand. Kerry encourages Dan to sort things with Daz. When Noah returns from school, Charity presents him with a new games console and also tries to give Debbie a wad of cash to treat Sarah and Jack. Frank talks to Helen about Rishi. Helen has noticed Rishi has taken a fancy to her and is surprised he hasn't done anything about it yet. Noah calls in at Home Farm to see Joe. He likes having a big brother but comments it would be easier if Joe got on with the rest of his family. Joe gifts Noah his fancy smart-watch. Daz consumes large quantities of alcohol in the pub. Ali's death has made Dan think about the future and the things he needs to put in place for Amelia in case something happens to him too. He concludes he needs to appoint a guardian for Amelia and believes Kerry is the obvious choice. Kerry suggests Daz instead although Dan doesn't trust his brother to look after Amelia. Before falling over, an inebriated Daz insists Dan has no right to cut him out of Amelia's life. Rishi is ecstatic when Helen asks him out for a drink on Monday. As Rishi isn't confident with the ladies, he asks Frank to help him out on the date. Kerry follows a paralytic Daz out of the pub where Daz continues to insists Dan has no right to cut him out of Amelia's life. He blurts out he once had a fling with Ali - and he could be Amelia's father... Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Helen - Joanne Zorian *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, staff room and office *Main Street *The Woolpack - Car park, bar and backroom *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Home Farm - Games room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,220,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes